bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Constantinos Brakus
'Dissapearance from Free Roam' I'm replaying Chapter 3 on my XBox 360 and can't find Constantinos anywhere on campus when the mission "Comic Klepto" becomes available. I know that Algie dissapears from free roam until certain missions are completed, is it the same for Constantinos? Has this happened to anyone else or does my game disc have a glitch? I never noticed this before, I am not sure, maybe your game disc has a glitch, but I don't know if it is possible for a disc to have a glitch.Mr.Wikia 14:49, March 9, 2011 (UTC) No, I think it's just a programmed event. Beatrice and Mandy also are removed from free roam until you beat That Bitch. 02:13, July 26, 2011 (UTC) If he was Sheldon and Pedro's age Then I doubt the game would make him make out with girls. I doubt Christy and Angie would make out with someone so young. He is the same age as the older non clique students, but he is just weaker and snitches because he is a pessimist. Dan the Man 1983 19:55, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually Petey and even Gary will sometimes snitch and call for help to prefects as well. Ervik 16:31, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::They do not run over to the prefects and tell them like he does. Dan the Man 1983 19:38, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Split Mascot into another article OK, so earlier Mizu deleted a link to Mascot on the grounds that it linked to an "unrelated article", which it didn't, and then Dan rollbacked a good faith contribution, which he shouldn't have done, but whatever. Does the Mascot play a big enough role in the game that it should have its own article instead of being tacked onto Constantinos? What do you all think? McJeff 21:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Unlinking may be good faith but I did have every right to revert it, cause there was nothing wrong in Mascot being linked, anyhow, I feel the mascot and the costume needs it's own article. Dan the Man 1983 23:15, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::You have already heard what I think. In that case, Constantinos was unrelated to the actual plot. I understand it is not completely unrelated, but it isn't related enough to link to that article. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) ::: Yes, I think it should be Mascot article. Also, the whole incident was unnecessary, especially 'dork' comment. Mizu just has his own opinion about linking, and I believe Dan didn't really meant to be rude. Hey, it's just some silly wikification issue! Let's take it easy. J.J.Joe 10:38, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Disturbing Glitch Okay, this really happened to me, and at first it may sounds weird, but it's true!!! I just passed Chapter 1 and walked over to Constantinos. He had his arms held out like he was trying to embrace someone. I walked towards him and he started to make out with Jimmy! Jimmy stood up in the air and put his leg around Constantinos and afterwards they stopped. Then Constantinos gave me an errand, but I beat him up. Has this glitch happened to any of you? FYI, the kissing didn't make any noise. User:MrWoof Suicidal? After having searched through all of Constantinos' audio files, I don't hear anything that suggests that he's suicidal. I really don't agree with the notion that his knock-out audio can be a proper gauge of this, either, as "I want to die" is something I'm sure all of us have said when in physical pain. It may seem more pronounced on a character like his, but that's not nearly explicit enough to begin to suggest suicidal tendencies and I doubt anyone would have noticed if the line were said by a less misanthropic character—which I'm sure it has, as it's quite a stock line. Anyway, outside of that single vague and arguable line of dialogue, I don't see how he's "suicidal" and I don't agree with its inclusion in his page. Lithane 14:24, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :You make a good point and you're right. A lot people in pain after a beating will say that kind of thing, it doesn't make them suicidal. I'll remove it from the page. Dan the Man 1983 10:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Snitching Constantinos isn't the only one that snitches, you know? I've seen Ivan and Gordon do it.. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 71.82.108.154 (talk • ) 12:56, 6 August 2011 (UTC) : I've never experienced this myself, but having looked at the audio files I can see that Constantinos, Ivan and Gordon do indeed all have tattle lines. I'll edit the article—thanks for catching this. - omgneroli (leave a message) 12:43, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Incorrect, all students have tattle lines. I'm going to look into Ivan's and Gordon's stats...there's a probability for the chance that a certain student type will snitch. Hua Xiong 14:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: Pedstats has Ivan's and Gordon's "Chicken" stat (which is the chance that they'll tattle) at 0. Hua Xiong 14:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Ah, right you are! This sounds like it's as spaded as it's going to get... If you're 100% on this pedstats thing, feel free to revert the edit. - omgneroli (leave a message) 16:58, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::: 100% sure, because I looked at Constantinos's stat, and it's at 100. I also reduced the stat for the little girls to 0, and they never tattled when I fought with other students. Hua Xiong 17:25, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I just wrote an article about this at snitching. Any chance you guys could look into the data files and see if you can figure out what triggers "authority alert" (when they yell for help)? I know I've seen at least one older non-clique student (Ivan) doing that. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Well according to the chicken stat, it's responsible for both snitching and yelling for help, but that's obviously incorrect, as I've seen non-clique boys and nerds yell for help, so I don't know...it might have to do with the "fear" stat, though that's more responsible for dictating whether a character type flees after being attacked. Hua Xiong 21:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Greek So, his game model is labeled 'GreekBoy'. Should that be added to the article, that he is intended to be Greek? Soda (Talk) 23:37, July 8, 2015 (UTC)